<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolverine - O desabrochar da Rosa by lslauri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862091">Wolverine - O desabrochar da Rosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lslauri/pseuds/lslauri'>lslauri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolverine (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lslauri/pseuds/lslauri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot sobre o momento em que Logan descobre seus sentimentos sobre Rose e, como adolescente, não sabe lidar com a enxurrada hormonal e as dúvidas que o assolam.<br/>Essa fanfic acontece depois do 3° gibi norte americano ou no meio do 2° gibi brasileiro de ORIGEM.<br/>Momento em que Rose está vendo o quanto James/Logan amadureceu como ser humano e o quanto isso tem a ver com ela.<br/>----<br/>Mesmo momento da adolescência de Wolverine, só que da perspectiva dele. As dúvidas que o assolam e o quanto ele mudou para entender que estava apaixonado pela Rose.<br/>Essa fanfic acontece depois do 3° gibi norte americano ou no meio do 2° gibi brasileiro de ORIGEM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Rose O'Hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolverine - O desabrochar da Rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obrigada por terem chegado até aqui!! </p><p>Espero que gostem da fanfic sobre esse momento tão peculiar da vida de Logan ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu rosno... É difícil colocar em palavras o que me vem na mente! A maioria das vezes é uma mescla em tons de vermelho e preto!...</p><p>Depois... depois “daquilo” o mundo se abriu pra mim de um jeito que eu nunca achei ser capaz. Eu sempre fui uma criança doente! Pelos demônios! Eu tinha alergia até do ar! Como? Como isso foi acontecer comigo? E o que aconteceu comigo?....</p><p>Eu já tive um outro nome – James ecoa em sua mente – mas agora eu sou só “Logan”, não sei de onde a ruiva tirou esse nome e nem quero saber! Eu meio que apaguei tudo que me aconteceu antes de chegarmos no Yukon, tenho leves flashes, e agora, eu só posso chamar esse fim de mundo de lar. Na real, é o único lar que conheço e eu quero que continue assim.</p><p>A Rose, seu sobrenome é O’Hara, adora escrever, enquanto eu ‘tô aqui cortando a lenha posso ouvir o lápis roçando no papel e posso até sentir seu cheiro, dependendo de como ‘tá a corrente de ar. Também ouço outros animais a nossa volta, escondidos de nós. O “chêro” dela me traz pensamentos impróprios... Mas quem mandou ser tão bonita? Eu lembro da primeira vez que pus os olhos nela! Fiquei achando que papa havia trazido um anjo pra cuidar de mim... Ela não deixa de ser isso ainda e, por isso, eu fico lutando contra meus sentimentos! Que porr@!</p><p>O único defeito dela é querer conversar sobre o passado. Insiste em me dizer que tem algo importante pra explicar, mas... Eu não ‘tô nem aí! Quero mais é viver, engolfado pelo dia de trabalho e pelas tardes de prazer e, assim, eu não fico muito tempo perto dela, sofrendo...</p><p>Depois do trabalho, os mineiros vão pra um “saloon”, o único na cidade. Lá a gente tem tudo que precisa pra esquecer do trampo pesado: bebidas, charutos e peitos! – soltando uma leve gargalhada enquanto apruma o último pedaço de lenha no carrinho.</p><p>Desse jeito, eu passo só meu dia de folga com a Rose. Mas mesmo a cabana sendo pequena, sempre tem alguma coisa pra consertar. Caso não tenha, eu uso a desculpa de termos pouca comida e saio pra caçar. Sempre consigo trazer alguma coisa. Enquanto eu limpo o animal, normalmente algum veado, ela lava a roupa, ou as pendura, algumas vezes até sai pra costurar minhas camisas e passamos assim algum tempo juntos. Mas, meu... Eu queria que ela não gostasse tanto assim da minha companhia. Eu não sou o que se pode chamar de santo e, ao contrário, meus pensamentos ‘tão bem zuados.</p><p>A única pessoa que me entende nesse mundo é a Marie... Com ela, eu sinto que posso ser eu mesmo, sem me explicar. Ela curte esse meu lado selvagem e, assim, a gente vai sobrevivendo... Eu não vejo a hora da Rose dizer que já podemos sair daqui, sabe? O momento que ela se sentir segura pra ousar algo além. Mas, do jeito que vai, acho que posso esperar deitado *hunft*</p><p>Voltando de uma dessas saideiras, quando eu entro em casa, lá ‘tá ela, costurando alguma coisa, seu “chêro” bate em mim como um martelo, acendendo minha libido e me fazendo querer toma-la a força; mas ela não merece isso, não merece um cara como eu... Todo errado...</p><p>Ela vem com aquela ladainha de que nós só temos um ao outro e de que eu não preciso me sentir sozinho. Eu quase me aproximo. Será que isso é um convite? Me chama de James... Eu fico confuso... Até que ela esclarece que quer conversar! Ah! Qualé?! Eu não quero conversar, ruiva!</p><p>Acabo respondendo bruscamente: “Não me chama de James, ele ‘tá morto, Rose! Meu nome é Logan e tu sabe disso... Eu – olho pra ela projetando toda minha alma, será que não dá pra perceber o que eu sinto?  – não tenho nada pra conversar contigo! Me deixa em paz... Eu vou dormir...”</p><p>E assim os meses passam. Eu continuo evitando sua presença, ao mesmo tempo que ela é o que mais desejo. Com isso, sinto que ‘tô criando uma espécie de bomba interna. Eu não sou um bruto; graças a ela, sou letrado e capaz de me autoanalisar... Se eu pareço um bruto é porque o Yukon me fez assim... É o que ela escolheu pra nós...</p><p>Dias atrás, escrevi um bilhete e coloquei no bolso. A Rose tem, às vezes, a indecência de entrar num local cheio de mineiros sedentos pra me entregar meu almoço, pode?! Eu sei que ela não faz por mal. Talvez seja porque se sente muito sozinha naquela cabana... Ou, talvez, ela sinta o mesmo que eu. Como é que eu vou saber?! Como é que se pergunta uma coisa dessas prum anjo?...</p><p>Não tardou muito pra ela trazer um almoço fresquinho. Eu consegui sentir o cheiro de carne cozida de longe e, em seguida, seu cheiro doce mesclado com alfazema. Respiro fundo e obrigo meu cérebro a guardar esse odor pra sempre. E aproveito, enquanto ela ‘tá indo embora, pra dar uma bronca bem dada, falo alto o quanto ela me envergonha indo até lá pra me levar comida e que aquele não é lugar pra uma mulher estar; enquanto falo, puxo do bolso meu bilhetinho e entrego, esperando que ela consiga entender por trás das palavras...</p><p>E assim, mais um dia de trampo pesado termina.  Conseguimos aperfeiçoar a técnica da extração das pedras e, assim, tivemos mais trabalho braçal! Em compensação, todo mundo ganha um pouco a mais, já que os lucros são divididos entre nós, partes iguais, não importa o quanto eu dê mais duro que muito cara aqui... Especialmente do que o Malone! Desde que eu cheguei esse calhorda não para de testar minha paciência. Ele é o responsável pelas rações de todos nós e, ao invés de querer ser amigo de todo mundo, não! O cara QUER ser odiado... Só que ele escolheu o mais fraco pra odiar, assim, eu preciso ser defendido pelo capataz toda hora. Só que eu sinto dentro de mim o quanto isso ‘tá mudando. O quanto EU ‘tô mudando. Não consigo deixar de sorrir com o vislumbre do amanhã... Eu, hein! Vislumbre é palavra daqueles livros da Rose... Ah! Sai da minha cabeça, mulher!... – a sacudo a cabeça, acompanhando outros mineiros falando coisas pervertidas.</p><p>A gente chega no “saloon”. Eu começo com minha cerva habitual, mas muitos já vão direto pro uísque. Eu prefiro me aquecer nele depois. Só que não consegui tirar da mente o que a ruiva pode ‘tá pensando do meu bilhete. Eu queria correr pra cabana e, nessa hora, Madame Mariette aparece do meu lado.</p><p>“O que há, querido? Está parecendo mais cansado que o habitual hoje...”</p><p>Minha cabeça nega, eu a coloco sentada no meu colo e peço outra cerva:</p><p>“Bah... Nem eu sei o que ‘tá passando comigo, Marie. Tem hora que eu quero matar um pra acalmar minha fera interior, saca? E noutras, só quero estar deitado, recebendo um chamego. Mas eu acho que essa segunda opção é pedir demais pra um lugar como esse, né? É sonhar muito alto. Sei não...”</p><p>“Eu sei que você pode ficar brabo comigo, querido... Mas me escuta antes, ‘tá? Olha ao seu redor. Se você fosse qualquer um desses caras, sem família, sem eira nem beira, virados do avesso, ela não teria por que retribuir seu amor, mas você não é nenhum deles, Logan. Você é especial, meu querido... Só você não vê...”</p><p>“Ela? Se tu ‘tá falando da minha prima, Marie...”</p><p>“Oras, Logan! Eu não nasci ontem... Ela pode até ser sua prima mesmo, mas isso não significa que você não a ame, rapaz! Já vi como ela te olha, às vezes. E se ela também te amar, hein? Já parou pra pensar NESSA possibilidade? Esse trabalho nas minas, sempre tão perto da morte, deixa vocês muito pessimistas, sabe?”</p><p>Eu não consegui responder pr’aquela mulher na minha frente. Eu nunca tinha percebido o jeito que ela me olhava...</p><p>“Eu nunca vi como ela me olha, Marie... Acho que ‘cê ‘tá vendo chifre em lobo...”</p><p>“Todas as vezes que eu percebi, você não estava olhando pra ela, Logan. Não seja bobo, eu sou mulher, entendo o que se passa na cabecinha confusa dela. E você não devia passar a noite aqui hoje. Faz uma tentativa. Não custa nada, não é, garoto?”</p><p>Ela desceu do meu colo levando a cerva que eu tinha pedido sem nem mesmo se despedir. E eu, insuflado pelas palavras dela, corri pra cabana e vi que a mesma tava escura. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Apressei ainda mais o passo e, quando entrei ela ‘tava perto do fogãozinho:</p><p>“’Tá fazendo o quê no escuro, Rose! ‘Tá tudo bem?”</p><p>Ouvi a aceleração do seu coração e não pude conter um sorrido maroto. Ela ‘tava feliz em me ver, isso era muito bom! Continuei sorrindo até ela me oferecer um prato com um guisado muito cheiroso. Fui obrigado a pegar uma colher e me sentar pra degustar. Estava tão bom que nem consegui responder a ela quando agradeceu pelo bilhete. Eu a observo acendendo as luminárias e indo pegar um prato pra si na frente do fogão. Olho pro meu e ele já ‘tá vazio. Então levanto e paro atrás dela, sentindo o roçar de seu vestido no meu jeans, inspiro e não posso deixar de dizer sobre o “chêro”  de alfazema dela. Eu não sei explicar, mas não é o de uma rama fresca de alfazema, é uma mescla do “chêro” que só a Rose tem com a flor. É sua identidade olfativa...</p><p>O tremor leve que ela dá me faz sorrir novamente. Acho que ela também me deseja e, quando resolvo me aproximar mais, apoiando um dos braços no ombro dela e projetando meu corpo pra frente, sinto uma enxurrada de cheiros familiares. Cheiros que eu aprendi, no “saloon”, a conectar com desejo, o desejo de uma mulher por um homem. Vou na direção da mesa, sorrindo abobado e, em seguida, um outro cheiro me assusta. De medo!</p><p>“Tu não precisa ter medo de mim, Rose. Sabe que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa pra te machucar... ‘´tá quieta hoje, o que foi?”</p><p>Ela nem me espera parar de falar e solta um: “E o senhor está falante hoje, o que foi?”, enquanto se sentava na cadeira defronte a minha. Seus olhos ficavam lindos naquela luz bruxuleante... Eram como o verde de uma floresta numa tarde de verão com brisa leve, alvoroçando as folhas... Olha eu usando palavras difíceis de novo! Tive que voltar a me concentrar pra conseguir responder:</p><p>“Eu tenho mesmo motivos! Seu Smith me chamou na administração e parece que eu vou ganhar por produção, Rose! Imagina, poder comprar aquela chita que tu gostou tanto na cidade? Ou, então, um machado novo pra ajudar a cortar a lenha. ‘cê sabe que apesar de trabalhar igual um cavalo eu não ganho mais do que os outros, né?... Isso já ‘tava começando a me deixar grilado e, finalmente, o capataz viu que eu tenho potencial!”</p><p>Seus olhos foram afilando enquanto eu falava e, depois de alguns minutos, ela sorria através deles também. Eu não consegui resistir! Levantei rapidamente e a peguei pela cintura, levando aquela peso-pluma pra sala da cabana e começamos a dançar. Continuamos até que aquela energia primitiva parou e eu tive que me questionar: é isso que se faz pra um anjo?! Novamente, um leve cheiro de nervosismo chegou nas minhas narinas. Bom, se a Marie ‘tá certa no que viu, ela ainda não ‘tá pronta pra isso... Preciso dar espaço pra ela. Mas não vou desistir até que ela diga se é “sim” ou “não”.</p><p>“Rose, muito obrigado pelo jantar, viu?... Eu acho que já está na hora de dormir. Adorei dançar contigo. Boa noite.”</p><p>Não esperei nenhuma resposta dela, quando já ‘tava dentro do meu quarto ouvi sua voz de anjo desejar que eu dormisse com Deus. Ah! Deus... Se esse cara realmente existe, ele é um sádico! Sentir o corpo dela tão perto do meu, seu coração descompassado e seu “chêro”... A noite foi longa! Não consegui conciliar o sono e, quando dormia, era pra sonhar com ela dizendo que me desejava. Mas que merd@! Será que é real?</p><p>Na madrugada, eu vou até uma mesinha e pego caneta e papel. Eu preciso ser mais incisivo sobre o que quero, senão a gente vai ficar nessa lenga-lenga pra sempre! Termino de escrever e releio. Isso aí, preciso falar sobre ela insistir na ideia de que somos primos. Preciso me desculpar se ela sentiu que eu ia faltar com respeito pra ela. Mas também eu não posso deixar de explicar o quanto aquilo me deixou feliz. Ela precisa saber da minha submissão... Dobrei o papel e escrevi seu nome completo “Rosaleen”, levei até a mesa da cozinha e voltei pro quarto só pra me vestir e rumar pra floresta.</p><p>Eu precisava espairecer, tudo ali tinha o “chêro” dela. Claro, até  minha roupa! E não há melhor lugar pra mim que a floresta. Acho que é por lembrar os olhos dela... Mas esses olhos, na noite, são levemente assustadores...</p><p>Eu corro pra mata próxima de nossa cabana e vou em direção ao vale, escolho uma das árvores para colocar minhas roupas e, assim como Deus mandou, começo a correr pela mata, sendo arranhado por galhos e, em seguida, curando com a mesma rapidez. Ejeto minhas garras *SNIKT* e paro diante de um arbusto, exercitando meus movimentos de ataque, tentando imaginar o maldito do Malone sendo estocado por elas. Volto a correr e isso me leva até o rio onde eu entro, sentido enregelar até os ossos. É quando percebo que alguns salmões atrasados ainda estão tentando subir o rio.</p><p>“Ah! É agora!”</p><p>Me posiciono mais para o centro e inicio minha caça, como se fosse um urso pardo. Coletando um aqui e outro ali, jogando-os na margem. Acho que coletei uns quatro peixes. Já até sei pra quem vou levar. A gente tem um amigo russo que diz ser especialista em defumação. Agora, ele vai ter que provar!</p><p>Percebo pela posição do sol que já é hora de ir pro trabalho. Smith odeia atrasos e eu não quero chatear o cara... Saio renovado daquela caçada e do banho frio. Me visto e não consigo deixar de sorrir com o cheiro da Rose.</p><p>Chego na mina, entrego os peixes pro Piôtrov antes do Malone chegar e começo a trabalhar. O cara ficou muito feliz e jurou que ia levar um pedaço assim que estivesse no ponto. Saiu todo preocupado em onde conseguiria encontrar um pouco de sal. Eu não pude deixar de pensar que acabei trazendo um problema pra ele. Mas a vida é assim, a gente erra tentando acertar, né?</p><p>Como esse era meu último dia de trabalho antes da minha folga, ao invés de ir com os malucos pro “saloon”, fui direto pra casa. Pedi emprestado um carrinho de mão pro Smith e expliquei que era pra ir pegando lenha pelo caminho até em casa.</p><p>“Claro, Logan. Traga de volta na segunda e está tudo bem, filho. Bom descanso!”</p><p>Aproveitei pra passar na cidade e comprar um machado novo. Não consegui comprar só pra mim. Passei na loja de conveniências e comprei uma das estampas de chita, além de algumas folhas de papel e um lápis. A filha da dona da loja acabou segredando que a Rose tinha gostado de outra estampa também, uma clara, com leves tons de vermelho. Eu não tinha mais dinheiro pra gastar com isso, precisava guardar pra outras coisas. Mas aí a mãe dela, a quem eu havia dado um quarto de um veado no inverno passado, cortou o tecido e disse que seria nosso segredo. Eu insisti que eles precisavam de dinheiro, que aquilo não era certo e eu ia pagar algum dia. Mas ela fingiu se ofender e me expulsou da loja, sorrindo enquanto me empurrava com os dois pacotes.</p><p>Ajeitei tudo na manopla do carrinho e, pelo caminho, fui pegando algumas toras secas. Não entrei na cabana logo que cheguei. Era cedo e eu queria aproveitar a luz do sol pra rachar alguma lenha e guardar no puxado.</p><p>Precisei tirar a camisa pois rachar lenha faz qualquer um suar demais. Fiquei somente com uma camisa mais leve que usava sob a outra. Rachei algumas toras  e um vento me trouxe o “chêro” dela. Olhei pela janela e a vi parada, me observando. Seu coração estava sereno. Seus olhos distantes. O que será que ela pensava? Eu fiquei assim, parado, alguns minutos até que ela voltou a si e saiu correndo. Ri baixinho. Sacudi a cabeça e voltei pra lenha. Depois de meia hora já tinha terminado de rachar e a arrumei sobre o carrinho novamente, para ajudar a levar para o puxado ao lado da casa. O “chêro” de comida começou a tomar conta do ar e o da banha fez minha boca salivar.</p><p>Ajunto um feixe de lenha e amarro com um pedaço de corda, seguro os dois pacotes na outra mão e vou caminhando assim até a porta... Com as duas mãos ocupadas, bati de leve com a bota na porta e quando a ouço chegar, apoio os presentes do lado de fora.</p><p>“’Noite, Rose. ‘Brigado. Deixando aqui dentro tu vai poder usar amanhã pro almoço.”</p><p>Ela responde um obrigado sincero, mas sem finalizar com nome nenhum. Sei que queria dizer James... E isso me permite questionar:</p><p>“Tu nunca mais vai me chamar de nome nenhum?... Se não dá pra me chamar de Logan, me chama como quiser, Rose... Só não para de dizer meu nome, por favor... Tu é a única família que tenho e não quero que a gente fique brigado.”</p><p>Ela explica não querer me magoar e, enquanto eu vou levar a lenha pra perto do fogão, ela para na sala de nossa cabana e continua falando enquanto vou na direção dela. A ruiva surge com uma ideia absurda: voltar a me chamar de Jammie! ‘Cê só pode ‘tá doida, né?</p><p>“Tu só me chamava assim quando eu era criança, Rose! Não sei se tu notou, mas eu não sou mais isso...”</p><p>Seu rosto estava levemente esfogueado pela cozinha, mas depois dessa minha frase, tanto seu colo quanto seu rosto ficaram em brasa. Sim... Ela tinha percebido que eu cresci. Isso é bom, muito bom... Eu me permiti aproximar mais e lancei um sorriso, quando o vento trouxe novamente o “chêro” da comida e eu fui vencido por instintos mais primitivos ainda: a fome.</p><p>“O “chêro” dessa comida ‘tá ótima! O que temos pra jantar?”</p><p>Eu já estava perto da panela e vi carne cozida com feijões, meu prato preferido! E ela tinha inventado alguma coisa com a banha e batatas cozidas. Estava com uma cara ótima! Roubei um pedaço de carne e levei uma repreenda dela o que me fez pegar os pratos para que déssemos um fim nisso, então. Arrumo os talheres na mesa e, dessa vez, pego uma garrafa antiga de vinho e dois copos. Ela não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos e perguntar qual era a comemoração?</p><p>Claro que se eu dissesse ia estragar a surpresa. Eu a vi apoiar os pratos com a comida na mesa enquanto eu corria para a porta, pegando os dois pacotes e estendendo para ela. Forçando-a a pegar e abrir com um movimento da minha mão.</p><p>Ela os analisa antes de pensar em cortar o barbante. Começou pelo maior e, enquanto desembrulhava, seus olhos brilhavam como que donos de uma luz interior. Mas quando ela abriu o pacote menor e viu serem folhas, seu olhar procurou o meu, como que não acreditando ser verdade. Sim, havia custado, mas ela adora escrever, eu não podia deixar que isso acabasse, né?</p><p>A resposta dela não foi verbal e me pegou de surpresa! Não acreditei nos meus olhos quando ela deu dois passos  apressados pra frente e me abraçou com força. Aproximou nossos corpos como eu só consigo lembrar quando éramos crianças e eu, inocente, ainda não pensava nela como nada além de um anjo. A princípio, não consegui abraçá-la de volta. Apenas o fiz quando senti seu coração calmo. Ela ‘tava pronta! Por própria vontade, me procurou. Minha vontade era de gritar: “Eu ‘tô aqui, Rose! Vou te fazer muito feliz!” Mas quando eu percebi, tinha abraçado a ruiva de volta com tanta força pela cintura que o gemido dela me trouxe pra realidade; eu dei um passo pra trás, mas não consegui cortar totalmente o contato. Minhas mãos ainda seguravam os ombros dela. E foi aí que a confirmação veio, seu coração começou a seguir o mesmo ritmo de sua respiração curta e ritmada, aquela onda com “chêro” de desejo tomou conta das minhas narinas e quando eu olhei pra ela, quase me perdendo naquelas esmeraldas, senti suas pequeninas mãos apoiarem nos meus cotovelos e seu corpo todo dar um passo adiante. Eu também comecei a respirar acelerado, meu coração martelava nas minhas orelhas e eu não pude esconder a surpresa, soltando um arfante:</p><p>“Tu... ‘Tá certa disso?”</p><p>Ela não respondeu em palavras, mas suas mínimas ações não passavam desapercebidas. Seu olhar entrou no meu, seu colo e rosto novamente enrubesceram e foi na sutil abertura de seus lábios que eu não me contive mais! Quebrei a pouca distância entre nós, com cuidado para não a machucar novamente e explorei sua boca com o mais ardente beijo! Apesar de sua inexperiência, podia sentir o quanto ela tentava retribuir minhas investidas e, falando baixinho que ela era mesmo um anjo, a peguei no colo em direção ao meu quarto.</p><p>Além de Marie eu havia ficado com algumas poucas mulheres da vila, mas nenhuma delas havia despertado esse meu lado mais preocupado e cuidador. Eu queria que aquela experiência fosse única e prazerosa pra ela. Fui o mais devagar que pude, mas me assustei quando um leve “chêro” de sangue acertou minhas narinas. Parei na hora, mas ela, ofegante, me pediu pra não se preocupar e continuar.  Era a primeira vez que eu não ‘tava só preocupado comigo. E isso foi tão bom e assustador ao mesmo tempo...</p><p>Ela pegou no sono em meus braços e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como tinha sorte na vida. Até pedi desculpa pra Deus. Até agradeci a Ele em pensamento.</p><p>Antes do sol nascer eu resolvi levantar e preparar um café da manhã pra nós. Se ela não ‘tivesse dormindo eu ia cantarolar alguma música de mineiro naquela hora. A cozinha estava com os pratos colocados, a comida intocada e foi aí que eu me lembrei de nem termos jantado. O que parecia mais forte que tudo: a fome, foi vencida pelo amor. Belisquei algumas batatas frias e, mesmo assim, elas estavam divinas. Aproveitei a lenha acessa e coloquei um pouco de água para ferver. Café sempre é bom pra começar o dia. Foi então que tive a ideia de trocar aquela lenha usada e quase sem capacidade de fogo pela lenha cortada na noite anterior.</p><p>Antes disso, a água ferveu e eu coloquei no coador de pano que ela havia costurado e, enquanto o café passava, eu fui me ater a lenha, retirei metade da velha, a mais interior ao fogão e ia colocar a da ponta para o fundo, deixando a nova na frente. Mas vi algo diferente de madeira no meio das cinzas, um pedaço de papel que atiçou minha curiosidade.</p><p>Antes eu tivesse ficado ignorante. Após deixar o papel um pouco fora daquele calor, consegui abrir e percebi a letra da Rose. Uma linha dividia a folha e do lado esquerdo havia algumas palavras encorajadoras, a maioria queimada. Já do lado direito, poucas palavras qualificadas como “defeitos”, entre elas, a palavra “demônio”!</p><p>Mas que porr@ era aquela? Eu tinha acabado de me entregar pr’aquela mulher e ela me achava um demônio? Quem era ela afinal? Alguma satanista? Aquilo me fez perceber que eu havia idealizado um anjo onde não tinha nada diferente de qualquer outro humano! Se ela tinha nojo de mim, por que diabos foi adiante?! Será que aqueles tremores não eram o que eu tinha pensado? Eu não ‘tô conseguindo pensar direito... Preciso ir pra floresta, ela tem a resposta, só pode ter!</p><p>Aproveitei que estava só com o lençol envolto no quadril e corri pra porta, tentando não respirar fundo dentro da cabana, já que tudo tinha o “chêro” dela...</p><p>Corri com todas as minhas forças pela mata mais fechada, nunca tinha me aventurado por aqueles lados. Era de conhecimento comum que ali só viviam feras. Mas... O que eu era? Eu podia vencer qualquer fera, já que eu era um demônio! Um maldito monstro!</p><p>Ouço a voz dela ao longe, me chamando. Nada em mim quer voltar! Eu uivo e sinto crescer em mim uma energia animal, minha vista começa a ver somente em vermelho e eu perco os sentidos, correndo pela mata.</p><p>Queria ter morrido, mas quando recobro minha consciência estou novamente na sala da cabana, sentindo aquele “chêro”, ouvindo sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos, sentindo sua preocupação.</p><p>Falei que precisava sair dali, com uma voz mais parecida com um urro, ainda sentindo aquela energia primitiva, especialmente concentrada no dorso das minhas mãos. Smith ofereceu a casa dele e eu aceitei, nem lembro como. Só sei que mais dois colegas me acompanharam até um cavalo e me ajudaram a subir. Abracei o animal e só sai quando ouvi a voz de Smith dizendo que chegáramos.</p><p>Eu me afundei no trabalho e na luxúria. A Marie disse que não ia mais ser minha garota, já que ela ‘tava do lado da Rose e eu concordei, já que não ‘tava pagando pra ter sessão de terapia... Eu me fechei cada vez mais, trabalhei cada vez mais, transei cada vez mais e tudo intensamente, mas tão fugaz. Demorou pra eu perceber que ‘tava caindo num vórtice, demorou ainda mais pra que querer sair dele e, nesse dia, eu fui falar com a Marie. Assim que fui pra direção dela ela começou a levantar:</p><p>“Ei, ei, eu venho em paz, gata... Acho que percebi a merd@ que eu ‘tô e preciso de ajuda pra sair. Tu ainda topa me ajudar?”</p><p>Ela ficou me medindo por algum tempo, até que sossegou seu olhar dentro do meu e disse:</p><p>“Ah... Aí está você! Bem-vindo, Logan! Me paga uma cerveja!” – apoiou sua mão no meu braço e fomos em direção a outra mesa, mais afastada.</p><p>“Duas cervas no capricho, Billy!” eu gritei animado, enquanto a acompanhava.</p><p>Sentamos de frente um pro outro e ela não falou nada, apenas me encarava, esperando que eu desabasse, ou sei lá! Fato é que eu não conseguia...</p><p>“Não dá, Marie... Eu não consigo perdoar! Eu ‘tô tão puto que nem quero ouvir as razões dela, saca? De todas as pessoas do mundo eu JAMAIS pensei que a Rose fosse me achar um monstro... E apesar da raiva ter passado – e a prostituta concorda com a cabeça – eu não consigo mais pensar nela como eu pensava. ‘Tô perdido, né?”</p><p>Ela ainda demorou alguns goles de cerveja pra responder. Analisando as palavras e o efeito que elas teriam em mim. A minha impaciência só não foi maior porque eu fiquei entretido com a fumaça que saia do charuto que acendi. Eu precisava me distrair com alguma coisa... Após chamar minha atenção, depois de um gole mais volumoso, ela soltou:</p><p>“Eu entendi tuas razões, rapaz. Entendi que você dá um valor tão grande a essa palavra que não importa quais estejam na coluna da esquerda, essa sempre vai suplantar todas, não é mesmo? – eu precisei concordar com a cabeça – Mas, já parou pra pensar que ela não tinha com quem conversar? O que mais ela podia fazer além de recorrer ao papel? Outra coisa: ela jamais ia conseguir alcançar o que você tinha idealizado! Mais cedo ou tarde, esse conflito surgiria e você seria capaz de ver, no final, aquilo que ela, e todos nós, realmente somos: humanos?”</p><p>Eu não pude deixar de gargalhar. Se tinha algo que eu não era, era humano! Mas eu não contei pra Marie meu segredinho sujo. Um homem não precisa se abrir assim pra outra pessoa, né? Ela estranha meu comportamento, mas continua:</p><p>“Não há perfeição nas pessoas, Logan. Ou melhor, o que temos é toda perfeição que você vai ver. A Rose entendeu isso. Ela renunciou a todo medo que ela tinha, viu o quanto aquilo não era importante e se entregou pra quem ela amava. Eu te disse que ela te amava! Isso tem que valer alguma coisa, não? Até mesmo pra um bronco como você!”</p><p>“Pf... ‘Cê tinha dito que eu não era como os outros caras daqui, Marie...”</p><p>“Até uma mulher experiente como eu pode se enganar, não?” – ela disse essa frase com um tom de superioridade tão grande que eu tive vontade de encher a cara dela de porrada! Eu não consigo me lembrar quem era, mas a imagem de um velho ranzinza e carrancudo tomou conta da minha mente e enchi meu olhar de ódio. – “Você agiu como qualquer um daqui agiria, Logan... Mesmo tendo ferramentas diferentes destes homens, você não se esforçou pra ser melhor. Mas eu ainda posso ver aquele cara diferente enterrado aí. Você consegue senti-lo?”</p><p>Eu acalmei meu interior. Eu tinha sacado do que ela ‘tava falando. Mas era difícil ser traído por quem se ama... Respirei fundo, enchi os pulmões de toda podridão daquele lugar e, batendo as duas mãos na mesa, agradeci a ela, deixando algumas moedas caírem, enquanto corria pela cidade em direção a cabana.</p><p>A primavera ‘tava em flor, eu captava alguns sinais com meus sentidos; mas não aproveitei nada dela, porque minha mente ‘tava focada.</p><p>Não bati na porta, fui abrindo com tudo e a encontrei sentada, costurando alguma coisa com aquelas chitas que eu tinha comprado:</p><p>“Por quê?!” eu lancei, mais alto do que queria; mas era porque eu quase não tinha pegado fôlego nos metros finais.</p><p>Ouço a ruiva responder num balbucio que a lista não ‘tava completa!</p><p>Ouvir a voz dela de novo, depois de tantos meses... Ser invadido por todas aquelas sensações extasiantes fez com que lágrimas rolassem dos meus olhos, enquanto eu explicava o quanto a lista parecia completa pra mim. O quanto ela era má e havia me feito sofrer... Ah! Como eu queria que ela sofresse também!</p><p>Mas, enquanto ela tentava explicar que a lista representava a luta entre o coração e a razão dela, eu percebi o quanto ela tinha emagrecido. Percebi um leve encovado sob seus olhos, de tanto chorar e, então, já senhor de mim, mas pressionando uma vez mais aquele ser frágil, eu questionei, ainda com a voz trêmula:</p><p>“Então teu juízo me condena? E tu, durante o momento conveniente, deixou teu coração mandar sobre ele? Me responde, porr@!”</p><p>Ela desatou a chorar e desmaiou. Eu percebi que ela ia cair alguns segundos antes de ela atingir o chão. Me atirei sob ela, protegendo sua cabeça com meu braço e a peguei no colo, perdendo totalmente a raiva e não entendendo a mim mesmo. Como pude ficar tanto tempo longe dela?!...</p><p>Fui até o tocador e, pegando um pano úmido, apoiei sobre sua cabeça; conseguia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos voltando levemente ao normal, a cor voltando a sua pele; mas ela se recusava a voltar pra mim! Eu a tinha pressionado a ponto de quebrar? Será que tinha sido um carrasco a esse ponto? Nunca me perdoaria se tivesse feito mal a ela!</p><p>Percebi quando ela caiu no sono e eu, também exausto, sentei na cadeira ao lado, depois de tirar um blusão e adormeci; não sei por quanto tempo... Acordo com a sensação de ‘tá sendo observado, não sei explicar como, mas sei que ela ‘tava fingindo dormir e então pergunto de novo, com a voz bem calma. Ao que ela responde:</p><p>“Havia mais de certeza do que de conveniência em me deixar guiar pelo coração, Logan.”</p><p>Essa resposta volta a esquentar meu sangue e eu começo a levantar da cadeira, enquanto vocalizo, já um pouco alterado:</p><p>“Que isso quer dizer? Eu estou meio burro agora, saca? Melhor dizer como se eu fosse o Jammie, Rose, senão eu saio por aquela porta e tu nunca mais vai me ver na tua vida!”</p><p>“Eu não me arrependo do que fizemos e espero que você não se arrependa também, Logan... Aquela lista era pessoal, eu não queria ou esperava que a visse. Não quero com isso dizer que existe algum culpado – Eu não podia parar de pensar que ela ‘tava ME culpando por tudo aquilo? Como ela podia?  – Mas não espere que eu consiga explicar algo que era uma dúvida para mim na época, por tudo o que passamos juntos e que, quando você me tocou com aquela urgência e eu senti a ressonância dentro de mim, não tive mais dúvidas. Eu não duvido do que sinto, mas sei que não será capaz de me perdoar, não é mesmo?”</p><p>“Você me conhece bem demais, ruiva...” E termino de levantar da cadeira. Se ela queria um bode expiatório, eu não ia ser esse cara! Afinal, eu tenho meu orgulho! Ela vem com um papo de que ela devia sair, que a cabana era meu lar; e uma voz interior incômoda me lembra que não havia  dúvida quanto a isso! Praticamente, tudo que tinha dentro daquela porr@ era eu que tinha feito! Com minhas próprias mãos! Daí, como se um passe de mágica me fizesse voltar a razão, outra voz interior, mais equilibrada e complacente me lembra que se não fosse a Rose eu ‘taria, provavelmente, morto em Alberta... Consigo respirar fundo e, tentando equilibrar esses antagonistas interiores, mantendo meu orgulho, eu solto:</p><p>“Eu não tenho como me arrepender do que fiz contigo, pois eu também ‘tava 100% naquele momento. Ninguém precisa sair, Rose. Esse é teu lar também. Mas, tu não espere qualquer outra atitude de mim que não seja bancar teu primo pro resto dos nossos dias, sacou? Vou continuar sendo o que fomos por anos antes desse momento, se tu aceitar, pode ficar...”</p><p>Eu não queria mais estar lá naquele quarto com ela. Poderia não responder por mim e acabar quebrando a promessa que fiz naquele instante. Ela estava tão frágil que eu só queria dar um abraço nela... Ouvi seu choro assim que passei pelo batente da porta e isso terminou de enterrar meu ódio.</p><p>Dois dias depois de ter prometido pra nós nunca mais amar aquela mulher, eu não consegui cumprir minha promessa! Meu corpo a procurava como as árvores procuram o sol e eu, cansado de lutar e sem forças para manter meu orgulho, recebi dela o mesmo amor que da primeira vez. Como ela tinha conseguido me perdoar? Eu sou mesmo um monstro? Eu fiz de tudo pra não a machucar, mas essas questões não me saíam da cabeça. Por isso, dessa vez, eu não ‘tava 100% com ela e se eu não sou capaz disso, então é melhor eu parar de fazer a pessoa que eu amo sofrer. Eu não tenho esse direito... Saí do quarto dela antes do nascer e deixei outro bilhete em cima da mesa, dizendo pra ela não me esperar pro jantar... Fui seco na esperança de que ela não nutrisse mais nenhum sentimento por mim e, desde aquele dia, eu  mudei completamente.</p><p>A parte de me afundar no trabalho continuou, mas agora, eu não ia mais pra cidade no fim do expediente. Eu corria pra mata, tinha encontrado com uma matilha de lobos e tentado me aproximar deles, mas percebi que eles são tão arredios quanto eu. Será que consigo me entender melhor se entender eles? Podemos ser úteis uns pros outros? Eu sempre busquei algumas respostas entre meus iguais, mas ninguém é igual a mim. Ninguém sente o mundo como eu. Ou será que esses lobos sentem?</p><p>O capataz Smith percebeu meu afinco no trabalho e me deu outra promoção. Eu ia ser responsável pela dinamite a partir daquele momento. Ele também percebeu meu sumiço da cabana. Três dias depois da segunda vez que nos amamos, senti o cheiro dele quando voltei de madrugada pra casa e  tinha uma carta  dela em cima da minha cama. Não posso praguejar caso ela tenha decidido sair dali, não é? Eu fiz de tudo pra que ela me esquecesse e seguisse a vida... Por que, então, minha mão suava e meu coração estava acelerado daquele jeito?</p><p>No envelope estava: “Para Logan” e dentro havia uma missiva de duas páginas, onde ela explicava sobre a necessidade de ocupar sua mente em algo útil e diferente do que aquela cabana. Eu deveria ficar tranquilo, pois ela continuaria a realizar todas as tarefas que fazia antes, além de auxiliar na contabilidade da mina. Ela faria isso do escritório da mineradora, na cidade e, por isso, não havia necessidade de eu me preocupar sobre o paradeiro dela. E ainda finalizou com “Com amor, R.”. Eu nunca respondi essa carta. Ela devia ter raiva de mim, como eu tive dela. Assim, estaríamos quites e eu poderia saber o quanto ela era minha igual... Mas nada disso aconteceu! Eu somente percebi o quanto era diferente, pois cada vez que me aproximava da porta do quarto dela, desejando-a e reprimindo esse desejo; esperando que ela estivesse dormindo tranquilamente, sempre a encontrava desperta, seu coração descompassado;  algumas vezes ela tinha sonhos, tão vívidos que eu podia sentir seu desejo e a escutava falando meu nome baixinho, enquanto se abraçava.</p><p>Numa dessas tardes, na mina, senti o “chêro” do Malone em algumas caixas de dinamite, mas só entendi o que ele aprontou depois da explosão. Cinco de nós morreram... Eu consegui salvar uma criança e contei com minha capacidade de cura pra cuidar do resto. Quando o Cuca veio tentar se mostrar pro meu lado, depois disso, eu ‘tava pronto! Conviver com os lobos tinha me dado agilidade e força. Eu conseguia prever os golpes daquele pulha antes mesmo dele se mexer e, com isso, consegui desviar e dar uma surra nele. Sabia que isso teria consequências nefastas pra Rose. Ele, com certeza, ia tentar se vingar no elo mais fraco e, por isso, fui correndo até a cabana pra avisar ela. Só que quando eu cheguei lá, vi os dois se beijando... Ela e o Smith... Ele me paga! Eu confiei nele, deixei ele me chamar de filho! E pra quê? Só tem traidor nesse mundo? Ou Deus só esqueceu desse lugar?!</p><p>Saí correndo pro único ambiente que me recebia sem perguntas e entre aqueles que eu, cada vez mais, via como meus iguais.</p><p>“’Cê ‘tava certa, Rose... Eu sou mais monstro que gente....”</p><p>E então eu uivei com todo meu pulmão. Eu ‘tava livre e todos iam pagar por suas traições...</p><p>----</p><p>Para continuar a ler o que aconteceu com Rose e Wolverine, compre o gibi, a partir da PARTE III de III, REVELAÇÕES, da minissérie ORIGEM.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>- Momento igualmente vivido por Rose, narrado na história O Diário de Rose - Wolverine adolescente - </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse Oneshot está publicado em outros locais de leitura de fanfics, viu? Caso o vejam por lá, não se assustem ^-^ <br/>Agora, se estiver sem meu nome como autora, aí é plágio :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>